The mistery of the name
by Dafna536
Summary: Young Interga has just discovered the truth about her new servant. Another work of russian author Helldogtiapa.


"Alucard, I know everything!" Young cheerful voice echoed under the vaults of the basement. "Wake up!"  
"HHHHrrrrr" Alucard answered, without any hope however: delicacy was never Hellsing family trait.  
"Alucard, wake up!" Little tenacious hand seized his tie and drew him up. "Come on! It's important!"

Alucard opened his eyes and rose up within his sight in front of him couldn't inspire any optimism: the evident excess of skinny elbows and knees, tangled hairs, thumbed glasses, that had slipped to the tip of the nose from excitement. His new Master.

"I've been sleeping." Alucard stated "Because daytime sleeping is natural for vampires. Why have you troubled my dormancy, child?"  
"Don't call me child! I'm your Master!"  
"What is it you want, Master?"  
"Alucard" Integra said again. "I know everything. Everything about you."  
"Oh." Alucard uttered. "As far as I also know everything about myself, it's unlikely we can surprise each other."  
"I know who you really are." Integra exhaled and looked at him with triumph.  
"Well." Alucard drawled slightly intrigued. "And who am I?"  
"You are Dracula."

Silence hung over the basement. Integra was looking at the vampire with triumphant fire within her wide-open eyes. Alucard's return gaze on the contrary was pensive. "_Yes, she is definitely her father's daughter."_ Vampire thought. "_And Abraham Hellsing's descendant … Scary thing that heredity."_

"You don't say!" He exclaimed, aware that silence had lasted too long."But how could you guess?!"  
Integra tilted her head, admitting the fairness of his rapture.

"It wasn't very difficult. I've read the horror novel "Death in the forest".  
Alucard looked at her slightly amazed. He'd read the novel "Death in the forest" as well.  
"Child, does Walter know, what kind of books you read?"  
"Call me Master"  
"So does he know or not?"  
"No he doesn't." Integra replied irritated. "And he will never know if somebody wouldn't blabber. So I've read "Death in the forest" and there was a monster who came as a vampire and he used the name, rearranged backwards. It's called anagram" The spelling of this new word definitaly relished her "And as soon as I read it I realized your name reminds me of something"

"Unbelievable." Alucard sighed "You, Hellsings, were always distinguishly shrewd and smart. And now, when my disguise has been uncovered, may I contuine my rest?"

"Alucard." Integra uttered softly and patted him on his knee in a comforting gester. Alucard started. "I understand. But that was quite imprudent."  
"What was imprudent?" Alucard asked, taking Master's hand off his knee carefully.  
"You wanted to evade disgrace". Integra elucidated with a sympathetic and condescending smile. "Of course your were ashamed, that you, famed Count Dracula, has been forced to serve mortals, so you've taken a different name. But look, you've chosen a bad disguise. You should have called yourself by some common name, like "Smith" for example."

She grew silent gradually under Alucard's gaze. A weaker man would have fainted.  
The vampire put his hand on the coffin's edge, and the wood was smashed to dust by his fingers.

"You're very perspicacious" He said and the walls seemed to have trembled from the rage of his voice. "You were right, I've been defamed Integra Hellsing. But my disgrace is not my service to mortals. Do you want to know the truth?"

Integra made a weak nod. Her legs began to give away.

"When your grangrandfather professor Van Hellsing had defeated me." Alucard told with an even voice of a man, submerged to the abyss of despair." He was determined to bend me under his will and force me to serve him and his family. He knew one appropriate incantation, that should be spelled backwards. Van Hellsing scribbled it on a piece of paper, putting my name in the right place, brought it to the mirror, and read the reflection in one breath. Do you understand? Spelling the words of power and fixing it with our blood, your grandgrandfather had given me the new name. Named me by...the anagram. And you know what, child?"  
"Master". Integra bleated.  
"So, Master, your grandgrandfather's dullness this incident is evidensce for, it's inherited."

Silence fell yet again.

"I.." Integra muttered at last. "I'm very sorry that..."  
"I'm sorry too" Alucard replied "But it can't be helped. Now leave me, child"  
"Master"  
"Leave me, Master. I need to be alone"

"Sorry" Integra muttered and walked slowly to the door. But stopped at the threshold.  
"Listen, I could try to repeat this ritual and rename you back"  
"No!" Alucard blurted out, and Intergra heared a fear in his voice. "Alucard - is not the worst thing, that could be assembled from the letters of my name. No more expirements. Thank you for your care, child..."  
"Master"  
"Master... and get off here!"


End file.
